Eternal Love
by SapphireSpade
Summary: It hurts to see your crush is with someone else. I know how it feels like. My love for him will bloom eternally like a flower. Even if he's with someone, I will always be there for him. My love for him will never wilt or die down, even burned from the flames. My love for him is like a preserve flower. Main couple: Kirino x OC and the minor couple: Kirino x Jeanne
1. Sayonara

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

I always love the certain pink-haired boy. Yes, his name Kirino Ranmaru. His feminine looks maybe be deceiving to people, but deep inside he's a real man. His movements in soccer was really graceful, like an idol dancing on stage. His kenshin, Senkishi Brynhildr is far more than beautiful. And also, he's very caring to others, even though he fights a lot with Kariya. I, Hanaraki Akara, had fallen in love with Kirino Ranmaru.

How did it start?

Ever since I came to Raimon as a transfer student, I met him along with his friend, Shindou Takuto. It wasn't love at first sight. We were just kouhai and senpai. Kirino showed me all around the school campus and the soccer clubroom. It was huge as I suspect. I met the team and a first-year boy with brown hair with whirls like wind ask me if I play soccer. I guess this boy really love soccer. I answered yes and he propose me to join the team which shocks everyone in the room, except for Kyousuke who's leaning against the wall.

I was about to answer, but Kirino told the boy named Tenma that he shouldn't force people to do something, but I told him that it's okay and I'll be happily to join the team. When I showed the team my soccer skills, everyone was shock and amazed. They thought I was like dancing on stage. Even Endou kantoku was also impressed by my skills, but Kirino was more impressed by anyone else. His compliments towards me make my heart skip. I watched the teammates skills and hissatsus, but most of my attention are focusing on Kirino. His movements are graceful and his hissatsus is very amazing, including his keshin.

Soon, me and Kirino started to get to know each other and talk to each other everyday. I even gave flowers as a token of friendship. We were the best of friends along with Shindou.

That is how I fall in love with him.

* * *

However, a few weeks later, Kirino told everyone that he has a announcement to make. At the same time, the door exposed to a girl with long blonde hair and teal eyes wearing curved square framed glasses and go next to Kirino. I know her. Her name is Jeanne d'Arc. Everyone is the school knows that Jeanne is the smartest person in school. But why is she here anyways? Kirino took a deep breath, smile and said;

"Jeanne and I are officially a couple!"

This made my heart broke in pieces. Out of all the girls, why Jeanne? I can hear cheers filled in the room, except me.

Ever since then, I started avoiding Kirino and Jeanne throughout the week. I still come to practice, but I didn't even bother to look at Kirino. I can feel my heart squeezed together. Why does it hurt so much?

* * *

After practice, I got out from the girls changing room (since I'm a girl) and saw Shindou leaning on the wall, waiting for me.

"Akara-chan, are you alright?" Shindou asked me in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smile, but it's a fake on and Shindou can see me through.

"It's about Kirino, right?" Shindou guessed.

Instead of an answer, looked down, not wanting to meet Shindou's gaze. He knew that I have a crush on Kirino and promise not to tell him.

"Yes..." I mumbled. I felt a tear falling from my eye and drop to the ground.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shindou inquired.

"Don't worry, Shindou-kun." I gave the brunette a reassured smile, "I just have to move on, that's all."

* * *

But it wasn't so easy. When I enter the school gates, I saw Kirino and Jeanne kissing. It was too painful to look at it. It's not just the kiss. Walking home together in hand, eating together with just one bento, even cheering for him in soccer. This excruciating is too much for me. Its like it's eating me alive. A flower will die without love. I wish I could end this agony.

And my wish came true.

The chairman name Hono Aruto announce that he'll be holding the auditions for the Prism Stars. I was so happy that my dream team, Prism Stars are holding the auditions but at the same time I will sad that I have to leave my friends from Raimon. Well, at least I can leave Kirino.

Before I enter the auditions, I told everyone (Except Kirino) that I'll be joining the Prism Stars team.

"EEHHH?!" the Raimon team exclaimed.

"Akara-chan! Are you actually going to leave?!" Tenma inquired loudly.

"Yes. The reason I joined the team is that I need to get ready for the auditions for the Prism Stars." I explained, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before..."

"When is the auditions?" Aoi asked.

"Tomorrow." I simply answered. I felt horrible for leaving the team. But this is my dream and to keep distance away from Kirino.

"Will you guys do me a favor?" I questioned.

Everyone look at each other and nod.

"Can you guys don't tell Kirino-kun about it?" I asked. This made everyone's eyes widened.

"B-but Akara-chan, Kirino has to know about it. Why do you don't want him know?" Shindou asked.

"Kirino-kun won't care if I leave." I gave everyone a smile- but not a sad one, "Saa, I'll be going now. I need to get ready for the auditions."

I left the soccer building before heading off somewhere.

* * *

I managed to find Shindou's and Kirino's classroom. I approach to Kirino's desk which is right behind Shindou's and place two things on his desk. I smile to myself and leave the room.

'Kirino-kun won't remember me anymore... Besides, Jeanne-senpai is always there for him...' I thought to myself.

This is my last day going to Raimon.

* * *

**~Kirino's P.O.V.~  
**

It's been about two months since Akara didn't come to school. I wonder if she's feeling okay.

Two months ago, I found a striped carnation and cyclamen on my desk. I remembered the striped carnation means Sorry I can't be with you, No, Refusal, Wish I could be with you and the cyclamen means Resignation, Goodbye. The only person who gave me flowers as a token of our friendship is Akara, but why did she gave me these flowers?

I was walking home with Jeanne and as we passed by, I notice some flyers and advertisements of a scarlet-haired idol with violet-eyes. She somehow looks familiar.

"Nee Ranmaru-kun," Jeanne began, "Do all those pictures of that idol look like Akara-chan?"

"Huh?" I was confused on what Jeanne had ask me. Akara as an idol? I don't believe it. I thought the idol on those pictures is just some other girl who looks like Akara.

But I was wrong.

As Jeanne and I passed by the electronic store, the t.v.s from the displays shows a girl with scarlet waist-length hair that is put on a low ponytail with a few hair strands framing her face while the bangs are over her eyes that are violet-purple wearing a light pink blouse with frills and a pink cherry blossom flower on the right side of her chest, a frilly pink skirt that is half way of her thighs, white stockings along with a pair of pale pink short boots with small cherry blossoms on each side.

My eyes widened in shocked and so does girl from the t.v. is none other than Hanaraki Akara!

"Is that Akara-chan?!" I shouted.

Jeanne and I watched Akara on t.v. performing on stage. She was absolutely stunning... wait what?

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. Could that be the real Akara we knew? Why she didn't come to Raimon but instead as an idol?

* * *

"She left the school in a few months ago?!" I said in disbelief. The rest of the Raimon team looked down in shame.

I just arrived at the clubroom and I heard the managers talking about Akara. They were holding a CD of Akara. I asked them if it's really Akara but my answer was a silence. No one in this room didn't dare to say a word, but Shindou stood up and explain what happened in 2 months ago when Akara told everyone in the soccer team except me that she'll be auditioning for Prism Stars.

"B-but how come she didn't tell me this?" I can hear my voice shaking a little. Akara left without saying goodbye?

"Aka-chan thinks that you don't care when she leaves." Akane answered.

I don't care about Akara leaving?

"Shindou," I looked at my best friend, "You know about this, do you?"

Shindou closed his eyes, not wanting to tell me the truth. But he couldn't lie to his friend, so he confess;

"Yes Kirino, I knew about it. I'm sorry..." Shindou said in guilt.

So that's what are the flowers for.

Akara is leaving Raimon.

Leaving the team.

And leaving... me.

* * *

**So what you guys think? I just had that idea pop on my head. I was thinking Akara feel sad when Kirino and Jeanne were a couple. Akara couldn't take that pain but try to hide it from others. That is when the auditions for the Prism Stars had finally come and Akara can make her dreams come true and get over her pain. But she doesn't want to leave her friends in Raimon, but it's the only way to heal her heart of her's. **

**Yeah that's kinda how it began. I was listening to a song called "nth color" by Amou June from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and it kind of gave me an inspiration. It's avery good song if you heard it already.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews please! No flames allowed!**

**Bye~!**


	2. Kōkai shinai

**~Kirino's P.O.V.~**

I still couldn't understand why Akara has to leave the team just for the Prism Stars. I know it's her dream to join that group, but she could have told me as well. I couldn't start thinking about her everyday.

"Ranmaru-kun? Are you okay?" Jeanne asked me in concerned. Oh, I almost forgot that Jeanne's with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I can't lie to Jeanne. She's very smart and can see me through.

"I see. Well, do you want to go another date?" she inquired.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Okay!" Jeanne smile and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

We said goodbye and went to our separate ways. On my way home, I passed by a lot of advertisements of Akara. Wow, she's getting more popular everyday. I just hope she didn't forget Raimon. Or me...

I arrived home and went up to my room. I just lie down on my bed started to thinking about her. Not Jeanne, but Akara. Ever since she transfer Raimon, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like it's swirling inside like a storm. When she plays soccer, her movements were so beautiful. She's like dancing on the field, avoiding the other team from getting the ball from her. Her keshin was really gorgeous as well. It's like I'm seeing Akara's future self.

Do I love Akara? That is one question that pop out of my head. Just thinking about the scarlet girl makes my heart race and my face go red. My answer? Yes, I do love Hanaraki Akara. Why did I ended up fallen in love with someone else?

Well, my first crush was Jeanne, before Akara transfer here. We have the same class together in first-years. She very shy so she doesn't hang out people. I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. But until the day Jeanne confess that she loves me, I couldn't help but to feel happy. My first crush really do love me! But that feeling washed away until I saw Akara avoiding me. I wonder why? Could it be that she's jealous of Jeanne with me? No, Akara is not the kind of person to feel jealous. Is it because she has feelings for me? I always wanted to believe it, but Akara is just too innocent to know.

So many questions flooded in my head. I better get some sleep for tomorrow.

***The Next Day***

I walk to school with Jeanne until I heard people gossiping about Akara.

"Did you heard about the new idol of Prism Stars?"

"She's such a cutie!"

"She's not only cute, she's also pretty too!"

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

The rumors about Akara was spreading like fire. I even heard rumors that Akara is now captain of the Prism Stars. According to the news, Akara had won many tournaments as Prism Stars representative. It's like the Inazuma town is all about Akara now.

"Nee Ranmaru-kun, Akara-chan is really popular now, is she?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah she is." I answered, but my tone wasn't cooperating with me. It felt like I was sad. Do I really miss Akara that much?

"I listen to her songs and they were pretty." Jeanne said, "I let you listen one of them, okay Ranmaru-kun?"

"Sure, thanks Jeanne." I smile and we made it to Raimon.

As we head to our class, even the students are gossiping over Akara. I'm guessing Akara's name has gone to the whole wide world. As I head to my class, I gave Jeanne a small peck on the cheek which she smile back and went to her classroom. When I stepped in the room, I can hear Akara's name filling up the room. Hearing Akara's name all over again makes my head spin. I got in my seat and found Shindou staring at me.

"Are you okay, Kirino?" Shindou asked with a worry look on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay." I reply, "Akara is getting more popular at Raimon as well."

"It's not only Raimon." Shindou chimed, "It's all the schools in Japan."

"Shindou is right." Hamano enters our conversation along with Hayami and Kuruma.

"Akara-chan is one of the best idol soccer in the world." Hayami said.

"She had gotten a lot of fans right after her first début." Kuruma added.

I started to feel left out already. Everyone had heard Akara as an idol except me.

"Oh by the way, have you heard that the press conference is going to announce the next tournament?" Hayami asked.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news!" Hamano exclaimed.

"They say Akara is going to be in the press conference as well." Kuruma mentioned.

My ears perked up when I hear Akara's name.

"When does the press conference starts?" I curiously asked.

"It's starts in 3 pm." Shindou answer my question.

"So that means we can watch it before we practice!" Hamano beamed.

We all agree that we'll watch the press conference. But my heart is beating fast like a locomotive. It didn't beat that fast when I'm with Jeanne. Was it because I finally get to see Akara on t.v.?

The bell rings as the teacher walks in the classroom. Everyone gets in their seats and the teacher begins the lesson, which I didn't pay attention at all.

***Time Skip: At the soccer clubroom***

Everyone arrived at the clubroom, including Jeanne. Me and the second-years told the rest of the team that we can watch the press conference before we practice, which they all agree. I told Jeanne about it and she would like to watch the press conference. Right now, we were waiting until the commercial ads ended.

"Nee how much longer?" Kariya complained.

"Kariya, it will start in a minute." Kariya is very impatient sometimes, but it looks like I'm the impatient one here, too. An image of Akara kept on popping inside my head no matter how many times I shook it off.

Finally as the commercial ended, the screen shows the press conference. There's a lot cameras flashing. My eyes scanned through the conference and my heart races until I saw Akara sitting next to the chairman. I think the chairman is Hono Aruto, Hono Aira's- Prism Stars's coach- older brother.

"Konnichiwa minna-san," Aruto greeted, "For some people who knew, there's going to be an upcoming tournament in a next 2 weeks."

"And what is the name of the tournament called?" a reporter asked Aruto.

"For this tournament is only for those idols have their debut in 2 or a month. They can only do chain jumps for how much they want. No matter how much their far away from the people they care, they will always love them eternity. The tournament is called 'Amour Eternel'." Aruto explained.

"The idols that have début right after their auditions, why not the ones that have been actice for a long time?" another reporter inquired.

"I want the new idols to know that their love ones will support them." Aruto reply, "Their family, friends, they'll never forget them no matter what."

Aruto's words somehow inspired me. Akara won't forget everyone, right? The camera now focusing on Akara. I have to admit but she is pretty on t.v.

"Akara-san, you will be participating the Amour Eternel right?" a journalist asked.

"Yes, I am." Akara answered, "I won't hold back on a competition like this."

"Do have a plan on winning this tournament?" another reporter asked.

"I do." Akara said, "It might be risky, though but I won't have any regrets afterwards."

Is it me or is Akara is getting serious? Something is not right here...

"Then what is your plan exactly?" the journalist inquired.

Akara then stands up holding the microphone and announced, "I, Hanaraki Akara, will do a 10 jump chain for the Amour Eternel."

The reporters were shock as they started rambling asked Akara questions as cameras flashes on her. Meanwhile, me and everyone else in the clubroom were just as shocked as the reporters.

"She's not kidding, is she?!" Amagi exclaimed.

"I don't think Akara-chan is joking!" Hikaru shouted.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Sangoku wondered.

"Daijoubu, minna!" Tenma said, "Aka-chan will do it! I believe in her!"

"Tenma is right." Aoi agreed, "Aka-chan can do it, no matter what!"

"Yosh, then let's cheer for her!" Shinsuke yelled.

Everyone started gossiping on Akara's big announcement on doing 10 jump chain. I, however, started to feel something is not right. 10 jump chain? That's too risky for her.

**~Akara's P.O.V.~**

***Major Time skip: The day of the tournament*  
**

It's finally my turn. I have to score higher... nothing is going to stop me from here...

As I head to the backstage, I saw a familiar figure standing in my way. I recognized that figure and that is none other than Kirino Ranmaru. Why is he doing here?

Kirino notice my presence and look at me in the eye. His face looked pale and worried.

"Akara..." Kirino called out.

"Kirino-kun, how are you doing?" I asked Kirino with a small smile.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" He cleared his throat before continuing, "I mean, you're doing a 10 jump chain... are you really going to do it?"

"I won't take back what I said in the conference." I told Kirino with a serious voice, "I'm going to risk that."

I walk passed by Kirino before saying, "I won't have any regrets..."

I keep walking, not looking back at Kirino. I guess I'm being hard on him. Its been a long time since we last see each other. My heart still aches for Kirino, but I ignore it. I pushed all my feelings of Kirino away and move on. But, those feelings kept on coming back. They won't leave me alone. I can feel the same agony again before I went to Prism Stars. The only way to get rid of this pain is to do it.

"Are you really okay to do it?" I heard a voice said in concerned.

I made it to the backstage and I turn to see a shadow of a woman instead of my own. That shadow is none other than my keshin.

"Like I said before, I won't have any regrets at all..." I answered and went up to the dressing room to get ready for my performance.

'I will let it all out... with all my heart...'

* * *

**Something tells me that when I read and write this, I'm started to think Akara as June from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Both June and Akara won't have any regrets, except June is doing it for Hijiri by making the best Prism Show and Akara will give it all she got in her heart. So basically in this story, Akara is like June.  
**

**For the next chapter, it may have spoilers for IE GO Chrono Stone: Idol Revolution or IE GO Galaxy: The World of Music. Man, I gotta work on my IE GO Live Start... :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Reviews please! No flames allowed!**

**Bye~!**


	3. Watashi no eien no ai

**Okay before you read it, I have something to tell you all. First, I can't PM anyone and my account is now fully controlled by someone. And by someone is my parents. I can't tell you why because this is personal reasons. So yeah, I can't PM or review in my own account except update so yeah their in control.**

**Second, there'll be a few spoilers for IE GO Galaxy The World of Music. And also the outfit for Akara is right in this link:**

**[h.t.t.p.] [:] [/] [/] [aikatsu].[wikia].com[/] [wiki] [/] [Rose] [_] [Garden] [_] [Coord] **

**Just remove the brackets and spaces.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live (just in case) except my OC, Hanaraki Akara!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

The last performer for Amour Eternel is Akara. The scarlet head steps on the ice rink wearing a pink tank top resembling a corset top with two layers of ruffles at the top of the chest, and thin ruffled lines going down the sides and center, along with a tan strip with zipper on it. At the neck is a white-collar with tiny pink beads attached to it, and white tulle material is between the two pieces comes with white gloves with thin pink bows attached to tulle cuffs. Along with the top is a white skirt with ruffles lining the bottom and a pale blue belt, adorning the skirt are tiny pink and pale blue beads and two rows of pink flowers. Between the two flower rows is a pale pink section with a bow print. Lastly, she has tall, light brown camel boots with light pink cross style laces going up from the foot to the very top. There are thin white frills going around the laces, and on top are big white cuffs decorated with tiny yellow, pink and blue studs.

The audience went wild when Akara exposed herself on the ice rink. Just as the audience cheered for their beloved Prism Stars idol, Kirino sat next to Jeanne who's with the Raimon team.

"Kirino-kun, your back." Jeanne said smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry that I took so long." Kirino reply back with a smile and then turned his gaze to Akara and his expression of his face softens.

"_I_ _won't have any regrets…" _Akara's words keeps on replaying in my head. What does she means she has no regrets?

At the ice rink, Akara took a deep breath and relax.

'I have to pull it off.' Akara thought to herself, 'This is for Kirino-kun!'

**~Insert Nth Color Full by Amou June form Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live~**

_Sou Kore wa itsuka dokoka no niji ga tsumugu inochi no monogatari  
Me wo tojite... mimi wo sumashite_

Akara was shining so brightly, Kirino couldn't keep his eyes off from her. He never thought that Akara was more beautiful than before. And her dance was absolute graceful. Could this be the real Akara he knew?

_Stay Yoake e to nobiru michi  
Kanashimi kara nukedashita shiawase wa hitotsu no kiseki _

Akara skated like what professional figure skaters do. As she skated, an image of Kirino appeared on her head.

'No.' she thought, 'I can't be with him anymore. He already has someone now. I can't get in his way.'

_Kokoro no kagiri rin to inasai  
Yagate nani wo subeki ka kizuku hi ga kuru_

_Ookina ai wo  
Tashika na asu wo  
Umareta toki no fune ni nosete  
Watshi no umi ga anata no yume wo naderu  
Yosete wa kaesu nth color_

As Akara dances, she began to think back when she first transferred at Raimon, meeting Kirino and the other Raimon team, playing soccer, or when it's just her and the pink-haired defender alone. She felt like it was fate that brought them together, or so she thought.

Another flashback shows when Kirino announced that he and Jeanne are dating, which devastates her. Akara doesn't want to ruin Kirino's happiness so she distance herself from Kirino and Jeanne.

_Still Yakusoku wa iranai wa  
Subete wa mou mirai kara kakoni made niji afureteru_

As for Kirino, he remembered when he first met Akara. Kirino never knew the scarlet head was so beautiful, he just wants to fall over her again. But he possibly can't because he has Jeanne, but he couldn't leave Akara like that. If he haven't fall in love with someone else, Akara would stay by his side.

_Negai ga ochite hirogaru hamon  
Ugoki dasukoro hiraku sekai no tobira_

Akara then remembers when she left Raimon and Kirino to join the Prism Stars. It's sad to leave her friends behind but she doesn't want to be in Kirino's way of his happiness.

_Chiisana kizu wo  
Inoriro no iki wo  
Keshite karenai uta ni nosete  
Watashi no kaze ga anata no hane wo naderu_

'At first, Kirino-kun and I were just friends.' Akara said to herself, even though her body is in control, 'But I felt something pounding inside of me. My heart was beating when I saw Kirino.'

_Mada osanai dekishikara_

'His kindness, caring, protectiveness, everything that makes my heart race for Kirino-kun.'

Akara then smiled a little to herself and continued, 'Whenever Kirino is sad, I'll give my best to bring Kirino-kun's smile back. When Kirino-kun is happy, I'm happy as well. When he's all alone, I come to his side and comfort him.'

Akara began to question herself.

'How come my heart is beating so fast? Why do I feel hurt when Kirino-kun is with some other girl than me? Why do I feel so happy around him?'

Then, Akara closed her eyes and continued; 'Kirino-kun, why do you smile so brightly? Is it because you're happy on something? Or is it me?'

'I want to know your feelings. I want to know if you love me. The same love that you have for Jeanne. Even if you don't love me, that's fine with me.'

_Anata no naka no nanban me ka no ino wo norinasai  
Sono mune ni  
Niji ni hajimeru  
Namae no nai Perfect color  
Kake ga enai Child color  
_

'I love you.' The three words ring in the scarlet's head, 'I love you, Kirino Ranmaru… Even if you have someone else, I'll always love you…'

Tears splash out of Akara's eyes. Her expression is now determined and thought;

'Forever…'

_Watashi no ai ga anata no naderu  
Yosete wa kaesu nth color_

As the song ended, a pink and red guitar appeared in Akara's hands and shouted something that no one is familiar to it. Then she strum the strings from the guitar and the ice rink changes to a runaway with flowers.

'This is it.' Akara thought, 'I'm going to give it all I got!'

Akara then plays her guitar as she moves in circles around the stage.

"Flower Splash!"

Akara performs a simple jump in the air and a large pink flower complimented by smaller pink and red flowers of the same kind in different sizes appear until she lands.

Akara then glide down the runway on her knees before doing her second jump.

"Number two: Sakura Storm!"

As Akara jumps, she spins in the air making pink sakura petals appeared around her. Then, the petals rages on and turns to a storm of petals and burst out making the petals shower as Akara slowly landed to the ground, spinning as she smile sweetly.

Akara skate down the runway and stop midway before doing her third jump.

"Number three: Ribbon Orchid!"

An orchid appeared in Akara's hand with a pinkish ribbon on the center making it like a ribbon baton. She started to twirl the ribbon while dancing on the ice followed up with a trail of orchid petals. As she went to the center of the rink, she then puts the ribbon over her head making the orchid petals showering her above.

Before Akara do her fourth jump, she race down the rest of the runway till they reach the end.

"Number four: Lily Breeze!"

Akara jumps and spins in mid-air with a bouquet of yellow lily flowers on her right hand. She toss the bouquet in the air and the wind blew the petals off from the lilies and start to lift Akara up more until she was like flying.

A pair of pink-red petal-shaped wings sprouted on Akara's back as she pushes herself back and flew up before doing her fifth jump.

"Number five: Gladiolus Piachere!"

The scenery change to a night gladiolus field with petals fluttering in the wind with a moon in a closer view. A rapier appeared in Akara's hand as she skated through the flowers. The rapier has night gladiolus flowers and green vines around the blade. She locks her target on one of the gladiolus petals and made a jump for it. She slash the petal and made it burst into silverish-white music notes making beautiful music.

Akara waves to the audience and spins before doing her sixth jump.

"Number six: Lily Angel!"

White lily petals appeared behind Akara's back along with her wings forming another pair of wings that came from an angel. Akara flew off as the background changes to the sky with clouds and rays of light almost like its heaven. Akara stretched her hand out to the sky reaching the light of heaven as petals from the wings started to falling apart slowly.

The scarlet head flew up higher and does her seventh jump.

"Number seven: Stardust Lily Shower!"

The scene changes to outer space and star lilies appeared with stardust like shooting stars and Akara landed on one of them, starting to twirl around. As the star lily came down to the ground from Earth, Akara landed safely and held a big star lily and blew on it, making the petals come off, floating gently to the audience.

Akara flew up towards a sky leaving a trail of pink and red flower petals behind as she does her eighth jump.

"Number eight: Holly Wind!"

The scene changes to a gray sky with lights beaming through the dark clouds. Akara was being carry off by the wind with holly flower petals. She grabs one of the petals and throws it to the sky and the petal burst into small white dust carried by the wind.

Akara started skating in the air as she circles up to do her ninth jump.

"Number nine: Camellia Burning!"

The scene changes into a land full of fire with red camellias. Akara is being engulf by the fire and a giant flower sprouted out from the ground. The flower bloomed into a giant red camellia with crimson-fiery petals and Akara on the center of the flower blew the petals of a small version of the giant flower along with a small embers.

'Just one more.' Akara thought to herself, 'This is for you! Kirino Ranmaru!'

"Number ten!"

The scene changes to a barren land with no green or nature. Akara was flying all alone seeing the barren world with sadness, but she holds back her tears and continues to fly through the empty sky.

"I won't regret my love!" Akara shouted as she lands on the barren land and a wild-fire appeared out of nowhere spread through the land.

Kirino felt a vibe that made him shocked, knowing what's going to happen. He was about to shout Akara to stop but it was too late.

"My love for you will never die!" A red version of a heliotrope flower appeared on Akara's hand. She brought it towards her chest and it begin to ignite, going through Akara's heart. The scarlet head is now surrounded by flames all around her.

"I'll show you! My eternal love!" Then Akara flew up high to the sky and the fire inside of her began to grow big and petals from the heliotrope began to storm around.

"Watashi no Eien no Ai! Vu~arukirī Furawaa!"

After Akara's success of doing her tenth jump, the fire calms down and red heliotrope petals showers as Akara lands on the ground safely.

Everyone in the audience was awe of Akara's 10 jump chain. Kirino couldn't believe it. The scarlet-head had done 10 jump chain…

Then the audience cheered on, resonating their voices towards Akara. They are amaze by Akara's success, including the judges. The judges added up Akara's points up to a perfect score.

"Our winner for the Amour Eternel Cup is Hanaraki Akara with a perfect core!"

Eevryone cheered once more for Akara as the scarlet head receives a golden trophy. Little did they know that Akara's face is blank.

"Goodbye... Kirino Ranmaru..." Akara murmured.

Then her eyes lost light for some reasons…?

***Out of the Stadium***

The Raimon team started chatting about Akara's amazing performance. They knew that she can do it. Kirino, however, was quite doubtful after Akara's tenth jump. Her tenth jump felt like she's going away, but from what?

Suddenly, an ambulance truck appeared from the road as sirens blaring with noises. Everyone wondered what's going on until three men arrived with a cot. Each of them are pulling the handles from the cot side by side towards the ambulance truck.

"Get out of our way, everyone!" one of the men shouted, which made everyone make a path for the men.

Kirino notice a blur of red on the cot. He took a closer look and his eyes widened in horror.

The person who's on the cot is none other than Hanaraki Akara.

* * *

**I think I nailed that Chapter. ^_^ So if you all thought, 'Hey, that looks like a part where June did her seventh jump on Episode 49 on PRRL!' then yeah, it does look like it. Like I said, I don't own Rainbow Live, but Pretty Rhythm gave me the inspiration of doing it along with my other idol stories.**

**Notes for this Chapter:**

**-Watashi no Eien no Ai! Vu~arukirī Furawaa! means 'My Eternal Love! Valkyrie Flower!'**

**So once again thanks for reading it! Reviews and no flames please!**


End file.
